villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Larry Quinn
Lawrence "Larry" Quinn is the main antagonist of the 2003 live action film adaptation of The Cat in the Hat. He is the Waldens' evil next-door neighbor who is determined to both marry Joan for her wealth and get rid of her son Conrad by sending him to military school. He was portrayed by Alec Baldwin, who would later go on to voice Dennis and Makunga and had previously portrayed Nicholas Kudrow and Mark Cordell. Personality Larry sets himself up as an ideal boyfriend to Joan, but in reality he is a greedy and unemployed fat slob with false teeth that lives in financial debt and wants Joan's money. He has very poor manners, such as burping in public. He is in love with Joan but only because she is richer than he is. Larry is also very vain and arrogant as he compliments himself as "perfect", even if he is a fat, disgusting slob. He also has a manipulative side to him and tries to manipulate Joan to get on his side about Conrad and Sally. He is also apparently allergic to cats, as shown in the film when he sneezes in the presence of the Cat in the Hat. He dislikes Conrad as he thinks of him as 'a stupid kid, a rule-breaker and a compulsive liar who will never amount to anything in life'. At first, he suggested he wanted to send Conrad into military school to straighten up his behavior, but it turns out that he only wants to do it to get rid of him. It's possible that he also despised Conrad's sister Sally as well as he calls her a "suck up" for being a sycophant towards Joan, even attempting to get rid of her by catching her in trouble as well. Eventually, Larry ends up making a fool of himself after trying to turn Joan against her kids, which resulted an annoyed Joan to dump him for his actions, much to his dismay. History Larry first appears posing as a real estate agent, returning Joan's dog Nevins to her after Conrad gets into trouble for messing up the house. He also suggests sending Conrad to military school to straighten up his behavior, though Joan is unsure of the offer despite Conrad's misbehavior. Conrad overhears his conversation with his mother, saying he is not going to military school. Larry immediately displays his arrogance by verbally abusing Conrad, but complimenting himself. He then leaves without a trace, though Conrad spots him exiting the car and returning to his house after Joan leaves. Later on, Larry reveals himself as an unemployed slob as he confronts Conrad and Sally jumping on their couch, even calling Sally a 'suck-up'. He then shows his gross and selfish side by stealing some beer and bread and burping into their faces before returning back to his house, which is in ruins. Several repo men arrived to have Larry's TV repossessed, much to his distraught. He then finds Nevins running on the street again, and planned to exploit this to get the kids into trouble. He calls Joan on the phone and attempts to manipulate her to get on his side, but Joan starts to get suspicious about his true motives. He then kidnaps Nevins, planning to deliver him to Joan, but the Cat in the Hat (posing as a hippie) tricks him into giving Nevins back to the kids. Larry soon realized that he has been tricked after seeing Conrad, Sally, and the Cat scamper off with Nevins as they attempt to hurry home. The Cat drags Larry into his secret place, located in a telephone booth, and manages to get him lost. He whines when he is unable to find them after exiting. Larry then goes over to Joan's office and convince her to go back to the house with him to ensure that her kids were up to no good. However, they get pulled over by Thing 1 and Thing 2 (posing as police officers), and Larry decides to take matters into his own hands by stealing one of the Thing's motorcyles to drive to Joan's house himself, telling Joan to meet him there. There, he catches the kids and plans to have them punished by their mother, but is surprised to see that the house is clean. At that point, the Cat personally appears to Larry, who sneezes (as he is allergic to cats), tearing through a wall and falling off a bottomless cliff screaming, revealing the Cat's world and causing the house to be messed up. Upset by the turn of events, Sally and Conrad decide to take full responsibility for what happened and face punishment from their mother, but the Cat and the Things fixed up the house to its original state (much to Sally and Conrad's delight). In the meantime, Larry ends up surviving while being covered in purple goo after being flushed from the house through a small pipe. After the Cat and the Things leave, Joan returns home, only to see that everything is just the way it is. However, Larry arrives to the scene, furious at the kids due to the humiliation that he went through. He attempts to explain the events that occurred, but Joan doesn't believe him and instead tells him to leave, even tearing up the military school brochure and sticking it into Larry's sticky chest. This leaves Larry in tears as Joan finally closes the door on him. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards (though a deleted scene shows him being chased by a mad dog while repo men are towing his car away). Quotes Gallery Screen image 95783.jpg|Larry staring at Conrad, foreshadowing his true nature. Larry Persuading Joan.jpg|Larry trying to persuade Joan by sending Conrad to military school. Sloppy larry.jpg|Larry revealing his true colors to Conrad and Sally by stealing some of their food and burping in front of them. Larry quinn.png|Larry in his home before his TV is repossessed. x240-cgp.jpg|Larry's defeat: being covered in purple goo and rejected by Joan for his greedy nature, much to his dismay. Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Elitist Category:Liars Category:Scapegoat Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Golddiggers Category:In Love Category:Thief Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of the hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Control Freaks Category:Dimwits Category:Mentally Ill Category:Opportunists Category:Obsessed Category:Con Artists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Category:Weaklings Category:Incompetent Category:Cowards Category:Rogues